¡Tío Oscar, tenemos miedo!
by gemini in tauro
Summary: Serie de Drabbles y Viñetas de retazos de la infancia de Oz, Gilbert y Ada, los cuales incluyen (en su mayoría) al tío Oscar. [Spoilers de todo el manga... creo, deberías leer bajo tu propio riesgo]
1. A medianoche

_**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desgraciadamente mi nombre no es Jun Mochizuki.**_

 _ **Hola! Hace ya mucho tiempo tenía de querer subir algo de PH pero bueh~! La vagancia me ganó y ahora que ya, por fin lo he terminado (en inglés por supuesto, en español no se encontraba disponible [TwT] ) con sus 104 capítulos me dan ganas de subir este cosho que había iniciado cuando me di cuenta de lo que le había pasado a mi pobre y semsualón tío Oscar. ¡¿Por qué Mochizuki me odia?! *¨se va a llorar a su rincón emo***_

 _ **Sin más, disfruten de los Drabbles y Viñetas que pronto estarán subiéndose. ;D Comenzando por éste.**_

* * *

 ** _¡Tío Oscar, tenemos miedo!_**

 ** _Capítulo 1. A medianoche (viñeta)_**

* * *

Se levantó de su sueño con un repiqueteo molesto en la puerta. Se puso los lentes y caminó en dirección a la puerta. Al abrirla, su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor.

— ¿Oz? —Dudó al verlo. Detrás de él se encontraban dos personas. Su fiel sirviente y su hermanita menor que más que eso, parecía ser su sombra — ¿Gilbert, Ada? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

El mayor de los menores, quien sostenía la manita de la rubia niña comenzó a hablar.

—Estábamos durmiendo en mi habitación y tronó un rayo —respondió gesticulando algo parecido a una explosión.

Oscar enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Y qué hacían los tres juntos en tu cuarto, Oz? En primer lugar. —Más que regañarlo, sentía curiosidad por las actividades alienarias que un niño de doce años podría hacer en compañía de otro de once años y una pequeña de cuatro años.

—Ada tiene miedo de dormir sola cuando hay una tormenta y siempre que Gil entra en su cuarto Katya va a su habitación porque le parece más cómoda.

— ¿Katya la gata? —Cuestionó el mayor. Sin recibir respuesta de Oz más que una leve e inherente inclinación de cabeza Oscar pregunta — ¿Y qué quieren de mí?

—Dormir en tu cuarto —acotó sin dudarlo. —el tío Oscar siempre es alguien fuerte y no le tiene miedo a la oscuridad ni a las tormentas ni a los rayos y menos a los gatos… —aquello último sonó como una indirecta para Gilbert, quien se encontraba petrificado de miedo al haber sentido algo moverse detrás de él.

—Jo-ven a-a-amo Oz…—tartamudeó abrazándose al cuerpo de su joven amo, preguntándose si es que aquello funcionaba para alejar a la cola que se encontraba frotándose de forma insistente en su pierna. Al no sentir nada más se permitió respirar aliviado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba abrazado al cuerpo de Oz, se separó de inmediato. Completamente rojo de vergüenza. — ¡Ahhh! ¡Sumimasen!

Oz lo observó extrañado.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas, Gil? —Cuestionó dejando de prestar atención a su debate con su tío Oscar y preguntándose qué era lo que le ocurría a su sirviente.

Gil no dijo nada, sólo bajó la vista y evitó ver con todas sus fuerzas al joven amo y al amo Oscar, quien se veía entre curioso y aguantándose las ganas de carcajearse al ver aquella escena.

— ¿Crees que es prudente que los deje dormir en mi habitación? —Indicó cambiando de tema, para alivio de Gil y caso contrario de Oz. El menor de los Vezzalius varones lo pensó durante al menos, unos quince minutos.

—No. —Repuso. Mirando al suelo y girando su tobillo contra la mullida alfombra. —Pero, aún así, no queremos estar solos en medio de la tormenta.

El mayor de ellos, lo pensó un poco después de haber escuchado aquello. Soltó un suspiro cansino y abrió la puerta de su habitación por completo.

—Entren. —Dijo. Al tiempo que tres pares de piececitos caminaban dentro de su habitación. —Sólo no acaparen todo el espacio de la cama.

Oz y Gilbert asintieron. Pero Ada ya se había quedado dormida en brazos de su hermano mayor. Entre Oz y su sirviente la acostaron en la cama y rato después se quedaron hablando con el tío Oscar, quien se pasó la mitad de la conversación regañándoles por el hecho de que se hubieran quedado despiertos en vez de dormirse.

* * *

 ** _Uff! A duras penas logró ser una viñeta (por 58 palabras xD) pero igual, espero que les haya gustado. Próximamente, si dejan reviews traeré otro capi y cuando lo tenga listo traeré un One-Shot de una de mis parejas favoritas, ¡el Ozbert! (mi placer culposo, tengo una debilidad por los "Master &Servant" *cofSebaCielcof*) so, si les gustó esto y les gusta el Ozbert estense atentos para cuando vuelva por éste lugar._**

 ** _Sin nada más que decir, Ja ne!_**


	2. Un anillo

_**Desde hace tiempo que me dije que publicaría el segundo capítulo, pero por azares de mi neuronita no pude escribir nada relacionado con el tío Oscar.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a LucyWIilliams por su hermoso review.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!**_

* * *

 _ **2\. Un anillo (Viñeta)**_

* * *

Sostuvo el anillo entre sus dedos. La preciosa gema transparente brillaba con los reflejos del sol, formando un efecto visual de que, varios de los rostros de la piedra estuviesen coloreados de distintos colores. Suaves en su mayoría, algunos parecidos al verde pistache, mora, durazno y amarillo. Otros un poco más opacos como el rojo carmesí o el verde musgo. Inclusive un morado casi irreal.

Soltó un suspiro al tiempo que observaba el aro debajo de aquel diamante. Oro por supuesto, era especial para ella. Sonrió melancólicamente.

—Sarah… —Murmuró. Escuchó risas venir del otro jardín y se apresuró a guardarlo en el dobladillo de uno de sus bolsillos, no se sorprendió cuando encontró que las personitas dueñas de la risa eran Oz y Ada, llegando corriendo—. ¿Qué hicieron ahora?

—Gilbert está huyendo del gatito de Ada. —Respondió Oz aun tapándose la boca para que su tío no escuchara la ligera risa que salía de sus labios. Oscar soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta que el menor había hecho eso sólo para molestar a su sirviente.

— ¿Y quién de ustedes se lo lanzó? Me pregunto. —Inmediatamente, la muy inocente Ada señaló a Oz quien dejó de reír al saberse descubierto. Tragó grueso y el tío negó con la cabeza—. Podrá ser tu sirviente pero eso no quiere decir que sea tu fuente de diversión. O al menos una que tenga que ver con las fobias de Gilbert… —Se paró un par de minutos cuando escuchó un gemido provenir de la lejanía seguido de un maullido—. Ya tuvo suficiente, ¡ve y quítale a ése gato de encima, Oz Vessalius!

El niño refunfuñó, pero después de dos miradas reprobatorias de su tío se fue en busca de su asustadizo sirviente para ayudarle a con el gato. Dejando al tío Oscar y a Ada solos.

El mayor soltó un suspiro y sacó el anillo de nuevo para examinarlo. No se esperaba que la pequeña observara curiosa el objeto en manos de su tío.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó.

El mayor abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de encontrarse con la pregunta de la pequeña. ¿No se había ido con su hermano? Después de todo, era su sombra. El mayor volteó a ambos lados para ver que nadie más de la familia se encontrara presente.

—Es una forma de comunicarme con la tía Sarah. —Obviamente, todos en la familia sabían quién era. Pero no la mencionaban por miedo a hacer sufrir a Oscar. La pequeña Ada sólo tenía noticias de que _'Se encontraba lejos de aquí'_ pero no tenía una ubicación exacta. Por eso, apenas y sabía quién era ella.

La rubia se asombró. Soltó un gemidito de asombro.

— ¿De verdad? —Su tío le guiñó el ojo como afirmativa. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de la pequeña y se acercó al regazo de su tío—. ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

Oscar se vio desconcertado por un minuto. ¿Debería dejarla? Bueno, no perdía nada al hacerlo.

—Por supuesto. Mira, dame tus manos. —La pequeña, obedientemente alzó ambas preparándose para lo que sea que su tío le fuese a decir a continuación. En su rostro aniñado se encontraba la excitación, todo el tiempo le habían hablado de la tía Sarah pero siempre a escondidas de Oscar por supuesto—. Ahora, tómalo.

Lo hizo.

—Tía Sarah, ¿estás ahí? —Le habló al anillo como si fuese un intercomunicador. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. ¡Sentí algo tío!

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó risueño. Probablemente fuese la pura imaginación de la pequeña por lo que la dejaba ser. Al fin y al cabo, un poco de imaginación no puede matar a nadie.

—Sí tío, sentí moverse al anillo. Mira, tócalo. —Tomó una de las enormes manos de Oscar (comparándola con las suyas por supuesto) y la posicionó en un extremo del anillo—. ¿Lo sientes?

Oscar negó.

—No, no siento nada. —La carita de Ada se desconcertó. Sus labios se fruncieron de una manera divertida haciendo que Oscar sonriera.

—Tía Sarah es linda. —Dijo concentrándose en el anillo—. Y es perfecta para el tío Oscar.

— ¡Tío Oscar! —Escucharon ambos en la lejanía. La pequeña le regresó la reliquia a su tío y se bajó de sus piernas—. Aquí está el gato de Ada.

— ¡Cloe! —Dijo la pequeña extendiendo los bracitos para tomar al gatito quien, al instante que tocó los dedos de Ada, volvió a su temperamento dócil.

— ¿Y dónde se encuentra Gilbert? —Inquirió curioso el mayor. Los labios de Oz se separaron, pero no salió ningún sonido de ellos. Para su buena suerte, el mencionado apareció por uno de los lados con varios rasguños en su camisa—. ¿Te encuentras bien, niño?

El miedo en los ojos de Gilbert habló por él. En un par de días y ya se encontraría repuesto. Ada, observó a su tío y éste le guiñó el ojo.

—Será nuestro pequeño secreto. —Le susurró a lo que la pequeña asintió.


	3. Dina

_**Yay! Por vez primera tengo un drabble. Espero os guste.  
**_

* * *

 _ **3\. Dina (Drabble)**_

* * *

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Gilbert se encontraba caminando a la cocina, al escuchar los maullidos de algo.

Ni siquiera sabía bien qué podría ser, pero, si había algo de lo que se encontraba seguro, era que, pasara lo que pasara, no le esperaba nada bueno si, además de aquellos maullidos venía aparte la voz susurrante de su joven Amo.

—Bien, ahora hemos de buscar… —de repente, paró de hablar. Gilbert aguzó el oído para tratar de entender qué era lo que sucedía con él. Después, al sentir los ojos de Oz fulminándole, se dio cuenta de que había sido atrapado _in fraganti._

— ¡B-bochan! —Murmuró al tiempo que hacía una reverencia—. ¡S-sumimazen! Y-yo… y-yo…

Al darse cuenta de que no tenía una excusa, cerró la boca. Tenía su pijama puesto y en una de sus manos estaba una lámpara de aceite —tal vez sea esa la razón por la cual lo descubrieron espiándoles— y en la otra un abre cartas. En caso de que fuese un ladrón. A pesar de que no tenía ninguna clase de habilidad que incluyese a las artes bélicas.

Oz arqueó una ceja. Se sentiría verdaderamente sorprendido, de no ser por el hecho de que aquello que había frente a sus ojos era Gilbert siendo… ¡vaya! ¡Gilbert!

El rubio, al no encontrar ninguna otra alternativa, movió un poco la cabeza en señal de que le acompañara a la cocina. Al igual que su sirviente, se encontraba en pijamas.

Cuando Gilbert encontró a Ada en la cocina sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos mostró curiosidad.

—Promete que no dirás a nadie de su existencia hasta que llegue el tío Oscar. —Gilbert confundido, asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Ada retiró la sábana de –lo que Gilbert supuso– la cabeza del bulto. Al instante, sintió a sus extremidades congelarse. La fobia era lo peor que le sucedía en aquél tipo de situaciones.

—N-ne… ne… ¡neko! —Dijo, asustado. Oz, haciendo ademanes de que se callara asintió al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

—Así es. Ada la encontró hace rato, estaba maullando en su habitación y decidió quedárselo. Mañana se lo va a pedir al tío Oscar, lo cual, estoy seguro no negara.

—Se llama Dina. —Dijo la pequeña alzando al pequeño mamífero de las axilas. Gilbert, instintivamente, retrocedió tres pasos.

De algo estaba seguro, a Oz le encantaba atormentarlo.

* * *

 ** _Como dije en el Sumary, la mayoría de los Drabble/Viñeta tendrían al Tío Oscar, e incluso aquí... lo mencioné... ¿cuenta?  
_**


End file.
